A Lesson About Watermelons
by music4soul
Summary: It's summer and Kukai and Utau decide to go buy a watermelon and other groceries. On the way back, Kukai tell Utau why she shouldn't roll the watermelon. One-shot.


**Okay, I just got off school today, so to kick off the start of summer, I decided to write a Kutau one-shot! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or the little story thing. I do own a watermelon, however 8D**

* * *

"Ugh, this thing is so heavy." Utau groaned. She heaved the heavy watermelon up in her arms again, the bag holding the giant fruit stretching in all directions.

Kukai gave her a side glance. "Are you sure you don't want me to hold it?"

Utau gave him a look. "Are you kidding? You're holding five shopping bags in each hand; the only way you'd be able to hold this is if you balanced it on your head. That is, if the weight didn't snap your neck in half first." She twisted the watermelon around, as if it would have hand holds on the other side.

Kukai just shrugged and grinned. "Just don't roll it."

"Why not?" Out of all the things he could have told her it had to be 'don't roll it'. Utau was thinking that 'don't drop it' would be more appropriate.

"Haven't you ever heard the story of the two cubs and a watermelon?" He asked, looking at her expectantly. Utau slowly shook her head, shifting the watermelon again. "One time, Mother bear realized how hot it was outside and told her two cubs to go to the market and buy a watermelon. The cubs complied and went to buy the biggest watermelon there was." Utau turned the watermelon over again, attentively listening to the story. "But the watermelon soon got too heavy for the two small cubs to carry. 'I know!' said one of the cubs. 'Let's just roll it! That way we don't have to carry it and it will be a lot faster taking it home.' The other cub nodded in agreement and the two cubs rolled the watermelon all the way home. The mother bear saw the two from her window rolling the watermelon and ran to stop them. 'Cubs!' She called. The two looked at their mother in surprise. 'Mother,' said one cub, 'we got the biggest watermelon in the market.' 'But it was too heavy for us to carry' continued the other cub, 'So we rolled it home.'" Utau rolled the watermelon around again. "Mother Bear shook her head. 'Silly boys.' She laughed. She took the watermelon and put it on the cutting board. Then she took a knife and in one swift move cut the watermelon in half. The fleshy insides of the watermelon spilled out in a watery mess. 'Don't roll a watermelon' she told the boys." Utau shifted the watermelon back and forth from each arm. It was getting increasingly difficult to carry. "'Or else it will turn into water.' And so she sent the two little bears back to the market for another watermelon, and this time, they got a smaller one.

Utau giggled at the story, still shifting the watermelon. "Where'd you here that from?"

Kukai scratched the back of this head. He replied, "My older brothers used to tell me that when I was younger on my first grocery trip." Kukai had a flashback of his first trip. Ah, not-so-good times.

"We're back!" Utau called out. Ta-kun the ferret flew out from between two seat cushions and onto Utau's shoulders, for there was a watermelon occupying her hands.

Kukai dropped all the grocery bags onto the kitchen table as Utau set the watermelon on the kitchen counter. He walked over to her and took out a knife from the rack. "All right, let's cut this sucker open." He brought the blade down in one swift move, slicing the watermelon perfectly in half.

And fleshy watermelon insides spilled out in a watery mess.

* * *

**If you don't get why the watermelon is ruined it's because Utau kept on rolling it back and forth in her hands. This is actually a story from my Chinese story books that my grandma used to read me. I don't know if the watermelon thing actually happens but I have the fear of rolling watermelons because of that story anyway. By the by, Ta-kun is Utau's pet ferrent from my fanfiction 14 Days of Valentine.**

**Happy summer guys!**

**Review! Or I shall curse you with watery watermelon! (lolwut)**


End file.
